Clinging on
by keenwriter123
Summary: When Nina goes to the outside world, everything is about to change. With an over protective father, a girl who really hates her guts, and her best friend likes the same guy she does, well, what can you expect? Yeah, story so much better than this rubbish.
1. Enough

**Hey guys! OMG, I have waited so long to write another story, and this has come into my mind. I feel so happy to be able to write it down. It will be a little realistic, but still have some fantasy. :P**

I sat down at the table and stared at my cereal. I didn't feel particularly hungry today. Dad looked up at me. "Are you OK, Nina? You're not eating," he said. I nodded and mumbled "I don't feel hungry." I pushed the bowl away from me. "Well, Trudy did make it, especially for today," he said. Trudy is our cook, and a good friend of mine. Dad doesn't let me out of here. Hasn't since he and mum got divorced. When I was five. I haven't been out of the house because dad's worried that I'll do something that mum did. He's getting married soon to this woman called Vera. I don't like her. One bit. She's always flirting with my dad. She tries so hard to get along with me, though I know she would like to poison my tea. She'll get along with me if it means certain marriage to my dad.

"Dad, _please _tell me you're not getting engaged to Vera. _Please_," I begged. Dad looks at me very sternly. "Nina Martin, I know you are going to like Vera. Just get to know her a bit. Please."

"OK, if I do that, can I go to school? I don't want to be tutored," I said. "No," Dad simply said, and returned to his tea. This got me angry. "Dad, I'm sixteen years old. I don't need you telling me what's right and wrong. You can't keep me locked in here all my life, I need to get out!" I yelled. Vera came in. "Oh dear, what's all this commotion, my love?" she asked my dad. "Oh nothing, Vera darling. I'm just telling Nina here that she has to stay in here," he replied. "Oh, my love, you'll get wrinkles if you keep on stressing," she said. Vera craves immortal life because she believes that she won't get any wrinkles. I didn't want to here any more, so I walked into the kitchen. Trudy was there, lifting big, heavy bags of onions on the table.

"Oh, Trudy, I'll help you," I said. Trudy shook her head. "No- don't- worry- dearie- I- have- everything- under- control," she gasped, but it's clear she needs help. I walked over to the bags of onions, and lifted one up. It's unbelievably heavy. Suddenly Ade walked into the scene. Ade is my dad's business assistant. And... every thing assistant. The thing with Trudy is that she can't hold a secret. Ade can, so I can confide in him. I saw a slight blush creeping on Trudy's cheeks. I smirked. Trudy had always like Ade. As in, LIKE like. Ade also like Trudy. I heard that they went out on a date once, but it affected their jobs, so they just stuck as friends.

"Do you need any help, Trudy?" he asked. "Oh, yes please. I can't feel my arms," Trudy said. Huh, didn't she just say she was fine a few seconds ago. Trudy and Ade started talking and I thought _Perfect time to make an exit._ I snuck out of the room, unnoticed by Trudy and Ade. I guess love really is blind. I don't know, since I haven't been out of this house for eleven years.

I crept up to my room and flopped onto my bed. My walls were creamy white, and I had a deep blue chandelier. Even though I was no longer a kid, I had stars stuck to the ceiling that glowed in the dark. I couldn't be bothered to take them off.

My bed was white, with hearts on them, starting with baby pink at the top, and blood-red at the bottom. I had a few bookshelves, a wardrobe and a large window in my room as well. My laptop rested on my dressing table, which had three mirrors for my use. I kept my jewellery in my music box that I kept hidden in my wardrobe.

That's when I had the idea. A huge, risky idea. If I wasn't allowed to go out, then I'd break out. It's OK, I'd get Trudy and Ade to cover for me. Speaking of which, had the two love birds finished unloading the onions yet?

* * *

I had no idea what to wear. I had always followed the expression 'First impressions the last'. I flicked through my large wardrobe and finally found some clothes to wear. I decided to wear a white tank top, a denim jacket, and a white skirt with cow girl boots. I try to think back to the last time I went out... It was back in America. I had moved to London after the divorce. Dad's American. Trudy and Ade aren't. Nor is Vera. I quickly made a few adjustments and, there! Perfect. I know it's too risky to go through the front door because Vera is always in and out. And it's Tuesday so she's probably at the spa pampering her face. So the back door is the only option... Problem is, it's in the kitchen. Wait, didn't I want Trudy and Ade to cover for me? Oh well, here goes nothing. I strolled into the kitchen, picked up an apple and pretended to examine it. After a while the friends noticed and turn to me. I put the apple down and said, "Trudy and Ade, I need you to do me a huge favour and cover for me. I want to go outside so badly, and I can't ask dad, because he'll just say no," I blurted out. I looked at them, daring for them to disagree. To my surprise, they nodded, and continued their conversation. I walked out, pocketed the spare keys and smiled. That was easy. Almost too easy.

* * *

I took shelter under a large tree from the hail. I didn't have any money with me, so I couldn't take a bus or a taxi. I flung my arms over my head for extra protection and sighed. Everything was going to well. Dad was right. I should just stay inside and grown my hair long so my prince can climb it to reach my window. Although with my luck, he'll probably fall. I walked around the tree, fingering the surface, for a little, but suddenly bumped into someone. I think they were running, but can't be sure. I opened my eyes, and saw a boy, who looked my age, bent over some papers, hurriedly picking them up. I can't help but feel this is all my fault. So I ran over to the boy and helped him pick them up. I didn't see what he looks like, so I'm desperate to catch a glance. Eventually, we're done. I handed over the sheets, and got my first proper look. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. We stared at each other for a few minutes, then stood up. "Oh," he whispered. "I think one of the papers have cut you." He lifted his hand, and gently stroked my cheek. Even though I cringed. It stung. He blushed when he touched me. I felt my cheeks go hot. I felt... weird. Like I had butterflies. I shoved the rest of the letters in his hands, then ran home. I run to my room and think:

_I didn't even get his name..._

**So, what do you think? Just in case, Nina is the daughter of a millionaire. I think you can guess who the boy is. Yup that's right. Remember to review, it could be an early birthday present! (My birthday is in six months!) :P**

**P.S. The chapters DO get longer.**


	2. A decision and a test

**Hi guys, I'm back, and am really not happy about it. Right now I should be planning a party for my cousin, but instead, I decided to write for you lovely people. So please, comment.**

I didn't even get his name. I had run into him, and didn't even get his name. I walked into the kitchen, not even aware of my actions.

"Nina. Nina. NINA!" Trudy yelled. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and found myself holding a knife close to the fruit bowl. Trudy was doing the washing right now. "Are you OK?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, Trudes... I met some boy. Well, not exactly met, but I bumped into him. And now I feel weird, like something's dancing in my stomach," I said. Trudy smiled.

"Nina, dear, that's love. But don't tell your father this. I don't need to be fired from this delightful job," she said, giving a twirl to add emphasis. I went into my room, found a hammer and some nails, and started to put pictures on the wall. I didn't even notice Vera waltz in. I pulled out a nail, put it by the wall, and hammered it in. Then I felt something. On my finger. Something wet...

"AAAGGGHHH!" Vera shrieked as cold water spurted out of my wall and onto her face. I looked at the wall. Must of accidentally poked a water pipe. I couldn't help but laugh. Dad came in. I was in peals of laughter.

"Nina! Cut. That. OUT." he said. I put my hand over the hole. Gradually, it subsided, and I was faced with a red-faced Vera. Her hair was plastered to her face. Her mascara was running down her face. I could see that she was going to blow, but suddenly, she smiled. It was a forced smile. My dad's clever, but has a certain soft spot for Vera, and that makes him just thick.

"Oh well, accident's do happen," she said, trying to sound sweet. I could feel her eyes shooting daggers at me. I whistled innocently. Rich people problems, eh?

* * *

"DAD! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK!" I cried, pushing an article under his nose. "IT'S AN ADVERT FOR THIS SCHOOL! THEIR DOING THIS THING WHERE KIDS HAVE TO DO THESE EXAMS BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE IN THEIR SCHOOL! AND GET THIS; THEY SPECIALIZE IN MUSIC, DRAMA, AND DANCING!" I said in one breath. Dad looked stunned. "I-I- y-y-y-you can't go b-b-b-because i-i-t-"

"Oh, my love, it's OK. Little Nina can go, I mean, she's obviously old enough to go," Vera contradicted. I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when I heard she was going to help me, but then it hit me like a bloody brick. She just wanted some time with my dad alone. Typical.

"OK, I guess you can go," dad said. "But no dancing, singing or acting. I don't want you to end up like your mother." Well _that_ pretty much took the point out of the school.

I was going to point out that this school encouraged the performing arts, but decided not to. Freedom, here I come.

* * *

I walked into the living room and sat down by the table. Today was the day of the exams. I flashed back to the moment I saw that boy. I wish I had gotten his name. No I don't. Yes I do.

Uhh, what is wrong with me? Let's see... No, I don't wish I had his name. Maybe I didn't love him, maybe it was just my nerves. Yeah, that's it. I never want to see him again.

* * *

"Hey, are you OK? The name's Eddie," the boy in front of me said. I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm Nina Martin." I then hit me; he was American.

"Wait- You're American? Oh, that is so cool. I've been dying to hear one since I got here!" he exclaimed. I smiled, it felt so good to hear an American that wasn't dad or I.

"Eddie Miller," Some one called out, and Eddie mumbled "Great, singing. Why did dad want me to go? Stupid dad," and left. After about five minutes, Eddie came out, smiling. "Well, good luck. It's not that hard once you get to it," and left.

"Fabian Rutter," some one said, and I craned to look at who was going. Then, when I saw his face, I froze.

_It was the boy from yesterday..._

* * *

Finally the first test was over. I had also did some other tests, and I have to say, I think I aced them. They give out the results tomorrow. I hope Eddie passed. I hope I passed. I hope Fabian passed. Wait, no I don't.

Yes I do.

Yes I do.

I was deep in thought, when suddenly Vera came in and said "My love, what's the matter?" I looked up, thinking she meant me, but turns out she was talking to my dad. Isn't she always.

"Oh, Vera, yeah, I'm alright, just a little stressed, that's all. Just some people at work," he replied. I looked back at my work. It was my name, in big bold letters, surrounded by things like flowers, birds, cats, and hearts. Hearts. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about Fabian.

"Nina, are you alright?" dad asked.

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine. just tired," I mumbled. I looked down. Trudy had made some spaghetti. Yum.

* * *

"Bye dad, love you," I said, giving him a hug. I gave Trudy one too, and Ade, just for luck. I didn't even go near Vera, but she didn't look like she was missing out on much. Oh well.

I walked to the school slowly, then hesitated out side the door. Should I go in, or should I go out. In the end someone pushed me inside, and I ambled along to the sheet. You needed a seventy to get through. the mark was out of one hundred. I read the chart.

Eddie, seventy two

Fabian, ninety six

Nina, Eighty three.

I passed! I squealed in excitedly. A couple of girls started crying, and a couple of boys scowled. But I didn't care. I had passed, and that's all that matters. Eddie came up to me and gave me a high five. "I knew you'd make it!" he cried, and gave me a hug. "Hey! Hey Joy!" he suddenly yelled.

"Who's Joy?" I asked. "My cousin. She's been here for ages. One sec, I'll go meet up with her." And with that, he ran off.

* * *

Eddie, Fabian and I had been put into Anubis house. There were already seven other kids there. When we walked into our first class, dance, every one looked at us. I would never forget there faces.

A girl with dark brown hair.

A girl with red hair and fake highlights talking to her.

A girl with blonde hair on her phone.

A girl with black hair reading a book.

A tall guy with dirty blond hair.

A dark guy playing around with a water gun.

And a guy with blond hair, running around.

These were the seven people already in the room, the seven people who had passed the tests earlier in life.

I could tell who were friends and who weren't. They were all in school uniform, and we were luckily allowed to go a week in our home clothes, just to make sure we could buy the correct uniform. Like we'd need a week for that.

Anyway, the girl with dark brown hair was reading a magazine, occasionally talking to her 'assistant', the girl with red hair and fake highlights. The tall guy and the dark guy were right next to them. I could tell they would be classified as the cool group. The other three were probably the 'lame group'. "You see that girl over there? The one with dark brown hair? Yeah, that's Joy. I owe her my life," Eddie whispered. I was about to ask why, but he sauntered off in her direction. Joy looked up, and saw Fabian. She whispered something to her partner in crime, and she nodded. Then the girl walked up to Fabian and asked his name. He told her, and she walked back. Fabian was pretty close to me, and I didn't realise until I saw Joy evil eying me. And then I felt it; the cold, wet hand clutching my shoulder...

**Dun dun dun! Who is the mysterious stranger that is holding Nina? Well, you can only find out if you read the next chapter. And I want reviews, please, if you want me to continue. If I get a decent amount of reviews, I will update by next week. And have a happy day!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW :P**


End file.
